


Paper Dolls

by Mogseltof



Series: SkyStar Week 2020 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boundaries, College/University, Developing Relationship, Dysphoria, F/F, Frottage, Ladyformers, Making Out, New Relationship, One Shot Collection, Physical Boundaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: One shots in and around Ethics of Design & Manufacture; the past, present and future of Starscream and her relationships. Summaries for each in the chapters!
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: SkyStar Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: SkyStar Week 2020





	Paper Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkyStar Week 2020, Day 5: AU
> 
> Firsts, changes, limits--all difficult and tense to navigate. Skyfire and Starscream make some steps.

_ “You were right! You’re so—Starscream! You’re miles ahead, you’re like a comet! Written in the stars, you’re going to be in this curriculum someday, you know that right?” _

The sun was still streaking through the shitty little window of Skyfire’s dorm room; this close to the end of semester Starscream would normally hole up in the library with her snacks until it closed, but she’d wanted Skyfire’s eyes on this assignment as soon as she’d gotten it back. The light was washing out the blue of Skyfire’s gaze, making her eyes seem impossibly pale, almost transparent. That light-headed feeling she’d been getting every time she was with Skyfire in the last few weeks returned with a vengeance and Starscream scowled reflexively. “I  _ intend _ to be,” she said thinly, shifting a little where their knees were knocking together on Skyfire’s double. 

Skyfire laughed, her admiring gaze crinkling all the way up, her eyes brightening and deepening again in a way that made the back of Starscream’s neck heat. “I know,” she said, grinning, and her hand came up to cup the back of Starscream’s neck where it curved up into the base of her skull, threading gentle, warm fingers into her hair. 

Even though it had been happening for a few weeks already it still startled Starscream when either of them crossed the invisible line between them. Her breath hitched, fingers tensing and flexing on her lap, and after the briefest hesitation, she shut her eyes and leaned into it. 

When they broke away they didn’t go far, Starscream’s eyes cast downward as she felt the soft puff of Skyfire’s breath on her skin. Fingers twitched, gently stroking the back of Starscream’s neck, and Starscream leant in to rest her forehead against the bridge of Skyfire’s nose as she felt the edges of her mouth curve up, warmth blossoming deep in her chest. “Was that okay?” asked Skyfire softly, her fingers still stroking in small movements. 

Starscream nodded and kissed her back. Skyfire made a pleased noise, her hand on the back of Starscream’s neck cupping and gripping gently, minute tightening movements as their heads tilted together. Starscream’s hand crept over to the top of Skyfire’s leg, curling on the denim. Skyfire smiled against her lips, leaning in a little further, gently pressing up against Starscream and wrapping an arm around her. “Still okay?”

Starscream nodded again, letting Skyfire tip her down slowly, as she wrapped her arm around Skyfire’s waist. There was a familiar tightening in her groin as Skyfire gently pressed her into the pillows and blankets at the head of the bed, a trepidatious thrill flowing up her spine. The difference in their height always reasserted itself every time they went from sitting to--well, literally any position other than sitting. 

She wasn’t going to lie, there was something nice about being the smaller partner for once. Their legs tangled together, Skyfire warm and heavy where she was draped over Starscream, and Starscream tilted her head a little more, her lips parting as they adjusted. Skyfire tilted in the other direction, her hand pushing up further into Starscream’s hair. “This is getting lovely and long,” she murmured, breath hot. 

“Good,” said Starscream, her eyes half-lidded, arms curled around Skyfire’s torso, fingers tangling in her soft t-shirt. Papers crunched next to them, before sliding off the bed onto the floor and she laughed softly, kissing Skyfire with renewed vigor. 

They shifted without speaking, rolling onto their sides now that the bed was clear of the debris of classwork, their grips tightening on each other. Starscream insinuated her leg between Skyfire’s, pressing as close as she could. Skyfire was cradling Starscream’s head close as she gently bit on Starscream’s lower lip, making her jerk up against her with harsh breaths, and every glimpse of those cornflower eyes as Starscream moved kept the temperature in her head climbing. 

It felt like she was on  _ fire _ , like her head was going to explode, how was just  _ this _ so  _ much _ ? 

Skyfire’s other hand had been running up and down Starscream’s side, easy to ignore compared to the heady feeling of fingers on her neck and in her hair where she loved them. Starscream was so focused on that, and the intoxicating slide of their tongues, and the slow building friction of Skyfire against her thigh, so much that she didn’t immediately notice that Skyfire’s warm hand had moved from her shirt to her skin. 

Skyfire made a soft noise and shifted against Starscream, pulling a deep groan straight from the base of her throat. Her hand pushed up the back of Starscream’s shirt, a line of fire going up her spine and tugging her close, shirt dislodging and shifting with the movement. 

Starscream reacted without any kind of input from  _ thoughts _ . 

She flinched and slapped Skyfire’s arm away, jerking back, her jaw snapping shut with a strangled noise. Skyfire made a small noise of pain, her hand clapping over her mouth where Starscream had bitten her, eyes wide and startled as Starscream stared at her, tugging the shirt back down over her torso, skin ice-cold and crawling. 

“I told you--” snapped Starscream, voice too harsh in her own ears as she scrambled up and off the bed, her breath coming fast and hard, arms wrapped over her torso. 

“I know,” said Skyfire, sitting up and lowering her hand, eyes fixed on Starscream’s own. There was a dot of blood on her lip that was slowly swelling and Starscream’s eyes locked to it, guilt building in her throat like so much bile. “I’m sorry.”

Starscream snapped her eyes away and stooped, collecting her papers from the floor with motions that felt too jerky and uncoordinated to rightly belong to her body. “It’s fine,” she said, tone still too harsh, too clipped, too  _ her _ . “I should go, anyway, we’ve got another submission date next week--”

“Starscream--”

“--and there’re too many articles in my review at the moment I need to start winnowing out the more idiotic studies--”

“ _ Starscream-- _ ”

“--and I should go.” Starscream gripped the papers close under one arm, uncaring of how they were crumpled, and turned to leave. 

“Starscream!” Skyfire’s hand clasped her shoulder and Starscream wrenched it out of her grip, spinning with a harsh grimace, baring her teeth. “I’m sorry,” said Skyfire again, her tone as serious as her expression, shirt rumpled where Starscream’s fingers had twisted in the fabric. 

“It’s fine!” snapped Starscream. “I’m sorry, I love you, I have to go.”

She fumbled with the lock and darted out the door before Skyfire had a chance to respond, face hot. It was only when she glanced back despite herself, the door swinging shut on Skyfire’s surprised face, that she realised what it was she’d actually said. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the EoD&M fic that was supposed to be posted next but heRE WE ARE. (I got stuck into the rewrite of the last main piece 'Fighting Fish', decided the ending sucked and needed to change, and then promptly got a sinus infection. I should have been expecting this honestly, my fanfic deadlines consistently sit on a throne of lies.) Hope we're all having a good SkyStar week!
> 
> Oh! And the obligatory Dessa song, 'Matches to Paper Dolls', can be listened to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CK8Jys3K6rI


End file.
